The Marauders Watch Harry Potter in 99 Seconds
by SocietyMember
Summary: The Marauders watch the amazing video known as Harry Potter in 99 Seconds (by Paint) and get absolutely nothing out of it.


**Author's note: I have recently read a number of stories that either had the characters reading the Harry Potter books or else watching A Very Potter Musical, generally with the idea that the characters can then change the future. These are very interesting stories. However, I started thinking about a YouTube video ("Harry Potter in 99 Seconds" by Paint), and I realized just how little information the Marauders would get out of watching it. Thus, this fic was born.**

**The song is in **_**italics and bold**_**. The Marauders' comments are **normal**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "Harry Potter in 99 Seconds".**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew did not like being bored. Pranksters don't do bored. This explains why the four Marauders decided to ask the Room of Requirement for something interesting to do. Anything interesting, really.

"Hey! What is that?"

"It's a pensieve, I think."

"Huh?"

"It's for viewing memories."

"Oh! Cool!"

Inside the pensieve, they found two teenage boys singing a song that went something like this:

_**There once was a boy named Harry**_ ("Harry who?")

_**Destined to be a star**_

_**His parents were killed by Voldemort**_ ("Poor boy!")

_**Who gave him a lightning scar**_

_**(Yo, Harry! You're a wizard!)**_

_**Harry goes to Hogwarts**_("YES!")

_**He meets Ron and Hermione**_

_**McGonagall requires he play for Griffindor**_ ("Woo hoo! Best House ever!")

_**Draco is a daddy's boy**_ ("Heh, heh.")

_**Quirrell becomes unemployed**_("Okay…")

_**The Sorcerer's Stone is destroyed by Dumbledore**_

_**Ron breaks his wand**_

_**Now Ginny's gone**_

_**And Harry's in mortal danger**_("GASP!" "Sirius!")

_**Tom Riddle hides his snake inside**_

_**His ginormous secret chamber**_ ("Cool!")

_**Harry blows up Aunt Marge**_ ("Ha ha!")

_**The dementors come and take charge**_("Ugh.")

_**Lupin is a wolf**_ ("Remus!")

_**The rat's a man**_ ("Peter!")

_**And now the prisoner is at large**_("What prisoner?")

_**They use time travel so they can**_

_**Save the prisoner of Azkaban**_

_**Who just so happens to be Harry's Godfather**_

_**I don't really get it either**_("Yeah, me neither.")

_**Harry gets put in the**_

_**Triwizard Tournament**_ ("Nice!")

_**With dragons and mermaids**_

_**Oh no!**_

_**Edward Cullen gets slayed**_("Huh?")

_**He's back**_ ("Who's back?" "You-know-who!")

_**Harry, Harry, it's getting scary**_

_**Voldemort's back**_ ("Told you so." "Shut it, Remus.")

_**Now you're a revolutionary Harry**_

_**Dumbledore, Dumbledore, why is he ignoring your**_

_**Constant attempts to contact him?**_ ("How are we supposed to know?")

_**He is forced to leave the school**_ (NO!")

_**Umbrage arrives**_

_**Draco's a tool**_ ("They really don't like this kid, do they?" "He's probably a slimy Slytherin.")

_**Kid's break into the Ministry**_ ("Ha ha! Take that, grown-ups!")

_**Sirius Black is dead as can be**_ ("NO!" "Padfoot!" "They don't have to seem so bloody happy about it!")

_**Oh**_

_**Split your soul**_ ("Gross!")

_**Seven parts of a whole**_ ("Seven?")

_**They're horcruxes**_ ("That doesn't sound good…")

_**It's Dumbledore's end**_ ("Dumbledore can't die!")

_**There once was a boy named Harry**_

_**Who constantly conquered death**_("Wow!")

_**But in one final duel between good and bad**_

_**He may take his final breath**_

"Are you kidding?! That's the end? We don't even get to know if he killed You-know-who?"

"Guess not."

"Forget it. It's probably some Slytherin's idea of a prank. People don't survive You-know-who with just a scar, and you are NOT going to die, Padfoot; we won't let you."

THE NEXT DAY:

Albus Dumbledore smiled contentedly as his eyes swept over the students of Hogwarts. Things were not all right, and they wouldn't be until Voldemort was gone, but here, at the school, things were as they should be. Just then, young Mr. Potter came running up to him.

"Professor? Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, my boy."

"What's a horcrux?"

**Mwa ha ha ha ha. I can just imagine Dumbledore's look of terror. He'd probably be afraid that his precious Griffindor golden boy was going dark. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
